


'I'll do it for you.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [48]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Cooking, F/M, Love at First Sight, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Minor Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Rich Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin-centric, Street Racing, Teenage Rebellion, Waitress Jeongyeon, Yoo Jeongyeon-centric, tsundere Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'I'll do it for you.'

**11:27 AM**

"The lunch rush is stressful isn't it?"

Jeongyeon slumped up against the counter and looked over at her co-worker Hyunjin."No kidding."She said.Jeongyeon was the newest hire at the restaurant and had only been working there for couple of days,but she was already feeling like she was ready to quit.


End file.
